


Trolls: Butterfly Kisses (Poppy x Branch Fluff)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Poppy exhausted from duties as queen and has been sleeping in, how will Branch wake her up?
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trolls





	Trolls: Butterfly Kisses (Poppy x Branch Fluff)

It has been a month since the whole Bergen incident and there was finally peace between them and the Trolls. Poppy finally became queen, is even dating her ounce grumpy companion Branch. One day, Poppy fell asleep on some duty papers. Hey, helping million of trolls is a lot of work. A turquoise hand was placed on Poppy’s arm and started shaking her gently. It was Branch. 

Branch:“Come on Sleeping Beauty, you gotta wake up. Your royal duties won’t work themselves. But she still wouldn’t move. Branch was losing his patients.  
Branch:“Why am I even waking you up?! You were always a early bird, heck! You’re even a night owl! This is all BACKWARDS!” He stopped in his tracks. Branch:“Backwards…”

He then had a idea how to wake her. But even the thought of it made him blush. He leaned down and kissed her hands, then both arms and her back. As he kissed ever part of her, he said her name in a gentle loving voice. When he kissed the top of her head, he heard a familiar snicker that became a giggle. Poppy was awake from the whole thing! Branch blushed in embarrassment. 

Branch:“Oh, just wake up already!” She lifted her head to look at him with a smile. Poppy:“Why were you kissing me everywhere?” Branch’s eyes looked away as he was blushing. Branch:“I…I couldn’t reach your lips.”  
Poppy:“ *Teasingly* Oh, really?” Branch:“I-I'ts true!” Poppy giggled. Poppy:“I know.” And she gave him a loving kiss the cheek.


End file.
